


A day at Chandler Beach

by ShinyandChrome1331



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beach Sex, Biting, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Lap Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyandChrome1331/pseuds/ShinyandChrome1331
Summary: After a fun filled day at the beach, Hajime's feelings for Ibuki come gushing out.





	A day at Chandler Beach

Verifying that no one else had arrived, Hajime allowed himself a small sigh. _Day 30. Not much longer now._ The Island cycle was nearing its fifth conclusion, and as the days ticked down he couldn’t help but worry. As much as he knew it was irresponsible, a part of him wished that they could just let their friends loop through this paradise forever. But no, as painful as it would be they all needed to wake up and rejoin the world.

Hearing some footsteps on the stairs, he gave himself a mental shake and turned to great his friend. The composure proved needless, however. Rather than one of the early risers, he found Chiaki’s distinctive hood coming into view. _What on earth is she doing up this early?_ Curious, he made room at the table for her.

As she bounced over with her usual odd gait, Hajime took a moment to appreciate her presence. After all the work they’d done getting the island up and running again, he wasn’t exactly sure how much of Chiaki was what she used to be, or even what exactly she was anymore. Her observer faculties had expanded, but as far as anyone could tell, herself included, all of her memories and personality had been fully restored. Whatever the case, he was just glad to be able to talk to his best friend again.

“Good morning,” she greeted with a yawn. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she took the seat next to him and began to nibble at a bit of toast. He’d long since given up trying to understand why an AI ate or slept, and took the sight in stride.

“Morning, Chiaki. You’re up early.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure why, though. I just woke up all of a sudden with the feeling that someone needed to talk to me in the restaurant.”

Hajime grinned wryly. For some reason one of her new abilities allowed her to know whenever someone on the island was feeling worried. It was undeniably helpful, but it gave her a bad habit of popping out of nowhere with odd advice. “Heh, I guess that’s me.”

Chiaki finished her toast, before cocking an eyebrow and turning to him. “So? What’s wrong?”

“I’m just antsy is all. The five of us that escaped Monokuma have made peace with what happened, but I’m worried about how everyone else will react to getting all their memories back. Don’t get me wrong, I trust all of them implicitly, but I’m still nervous, you know?

Finishing a glass of orange juice, Chiaki gazed into the distance silently. Familiar by now with her quirks, Hajime waited for her to finish thinking (computing? processing?). Eventually, her attention snapped to him, and she declared authoritatively “Everything will be fine. I’ve been monitoring the memory implantation process, and their psyches are holding up remarkably well. These past four cycles spent strengthening their bonds have given them a near 100% chance of successfully maintaining their current selves, even with their memories restored. And besides,” she smiled softly, “as long as we believe in them, they’ll definitely be okay.”

He chuckled, despite himself. “I suppose you’re right. By the way, I’ve been wondering, exactly what does that implantation process feel like? You went through it during the first cycle, right?”

Chiaki cocked her head slightly. “It’s… hard to describe. You start with a feeling that something’s a bit off, that you’ve forgotten something. Then it keep’s building, giving you flashes. It’s almost like the way a dream fades away, but in reverse. Eventually it gets clearer and clearer, until finally you remember everything clearly. With their current rate of recovery, I expect everyone Monokuma killed is having strange dreams and flashes of déjà vu by this point.”

Hajime winced. “With everything we did, that can’t be pleasant.”

“I’m not so sure,” Chiaki mused. Confused, he waited for her to explain. “Well, there are certainly plenty of horrific memories, but they’re also remembering the good times you’ve all had together. For every memory of despair, there’ll also be one of hope.”

“The good times **we’ve** had together.” He corrected her.

She smiled “Yes, that we’ve had together.”

A loud bang downstairs jolted them out of their conversation. They quickly resumed eating, waiting for the only person they could think of who’d make a racket that loud this early in the morning. Sure enough, not five seconds later Ibuki came flying up the stairs, as cheerfully energetic as ever.

Good Mooooooooorning!” She called out, before coming up short with a look of utter shock on her face. “What the? Chiaki-chan? What happened? Why are you up so early?! Did someone threaten to take embarrassing pictures of you if you slept in too late?”

As unflappable as ever in the face of Ibuki’s antics, Chiaki merely smiled soothingly. “Nothing like that, Ibuki. I accidentally fell asleep in front of a game screen, and the light woke me up early.”

Ibuki sighed dejectedly. “Aw man, seriously? And here I was hoping to blackmail them for some later.”

As Ibuki took her seat, Hajime felt his chest clench. Ibuki Mioda. Why on earth he’d developed feelings for her he had no idea. She was loud, chaotic, entirely too energetic, and he loved every moment they spent together. Ever since the killing game he’d enjoyed spending his free time exploring the islands with the rocker. In every iteration he’d caught himself spending more and more time with her, even if there was no way he could act on it.

He sighed lightly, reflecting again on how silly his actions had been. There’s no way he could have told her how he felt, not when she’d lose her memories at the end of the cycle. It wasn’t fair to force that on her, only to make her forget all about it a few days later. And besides that… he was afraid. He was afraid of what Ibuki, so prone to acting on a whim and living her life to the fullest would say to the idea of entering a relationship with him. Would she be willing to let something hold that big a sway over her? He wasn’t sure, but he’d made up his mind. He had to tell her how he felt. As soon as she’d had a chance to process her memories, and they’d returned to the outside world, he’d tell her.

 _Just another thing to worry about, I guess_. He thought ruefully, letting out yet another sigh.

“-ime-chan! Anyone home in there?!”

The loud call right in front of his face snapped him back to reality. Processing the fact that Ibuki had leaned forward and was now mere inches away from his face, he sprang back with a yell, promptly toppling out of his chair. Rubbing the back of his head, and ignoring the knowing snickers from the people who had filtered in, he righted his chair and resumed sitting with as much dignity as he could muster.

Ibuki cocked her head curiously. “You okay Hajime-Chan? Man, you musta jumped a full foot in the air.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just got startled. What’s up?”

“Just checking in. You’ve been sighing all morning, and Ibuki just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

 _Can’t really tell the source of the problem, now can I?_ “Oh, I’m fine. I just read a bit of a depressing novel before bed last night. I guess it stuck with me more than I thought.”

She closed her eyes and nodded, clearly pondering the issue. After a solid 20 seconds, she abruptly stood up and pointed in his face. “NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Hajime-chan, feeling down is not good at all! That’s it, it’s been decided! We’re spending the day playing together!”

“Eh?” was all the response he could muster to Ibuki’s statement, aggressive and unexpected even for her.

“No, no, no, not ‘Eh?’ The correct answer is ‘Yes!’ You and me, all day at Chandler Beach! We’re gonna run and swim until that frown turns upside down!”

Standing on her chair and striking a pose, she continued, “That’s settled then! Hajime-chan! Finish eating, and come join me! And make sure to bring a swimsuit!” Her speech concluded, she tore out of the restaurant at a sprint, leaving a bewildered silence from everyone in the restaurant.

Well, everyone save one person. “HINATA! YOU HEARD HER! Finish your breakfast and GET MOVING! Training of this quality can NEVER be ignored!” Nekomaru bellowed with his trademark spirit.

Knowing that there was no sense in arguing with him in that state, Hajime began wolfing down food before Nekomaru tried to turn that into a training exercise too. Exiting the restaurant, he missed someone letting out a soft “Good luck, Hinata-kun,” too low for his ears to possibly pick up.

 

After changing and grabbing some swimming supplies from his cabin, Hajime made his way to the second island. Everyone else must have still been at breakfast, as he encountered no one on the way there. Finally spotting the diner, he turned right and made his way through the tunnel. Just after exiting, and before his eyes could adjust to the bright light reflecting off the sand, an unexpected weight crashed onto his back, nearly driving him to his knees. An elated yell soon left no doubt as to the perpetrator.

“Yahoo! Go Hajime-chan, Go!”

“What? Where?”

“Doesn’t matter! Just run!”

Deciding that he’d have better luck staying upright if he was moving, Hajime took off at a run, jogging around the beach with little more than Ibuki’s delighted directions telling him where to go. Finally taking pity on her winded steed, Ibuki finally told him to stop and let her down. Dropping to the sand to catch his breath, Hajime was barely even able to appreciate the sight of Ibuki in her pink and blue bikini before she declared, “Alright! Phase one Complete! Great Victory! Now then, let’s hit the water!”

Hajime paled at the thought of swimming so soon. “Sorry, Ibuki, I need a moment.”

In response, she gripped his wrist and hauled him to his feet. “Oh, don’t worry so much Hajime-chan! We can splash around if you want! We’ve got aaaaalllll day, so we’re going to party until we drop!”

What followed was an exhilarating, enjoyable, and exhausting day at the beach. Swimming, sandcastles, even an impromptu headbanging competition were all on the agenda. Ibuki had even thought to stash a lunch in the beach house, allowing them to get back to the activities after only a short break. Hajime always enjoyed their time together, and if he were honest this was as close to perfect as a day could be for him.

Finally, the two of them found themselves sprawled out beside each other, panting heavily and gazing out to sea. “Well, Hajime-Chan, feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks for all this.” And he meant it. He’d completely forgotten about the worries plaguing him that morning during their exertions. Well, all save the obvious one.

“Glad to hear it. A happy Hajime is, like, ten times as awesome a sad one.”

The two of them lay there for another four or five minutes, resting and merely enjoying each other’s’ company. Finally, Ibuki broke the silence. “Hey, Hajime-chan, do you mind if I ask you something?”

Curious at her oddly somber tone, he leaned up to look over at her. “Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Just, I was wondering something. Why do you spend so much time with me?”

Wondering what could have made her ask about this, he answered, “Well, we’re friends, right? We’re bandmates. I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Ibuki gets that. Of course there’s that. You’re, like, the bestest, most awesome bandmate ever. It’s just, I’m wondering if there’s really all there is to it.”

Not allowing himself to speculate what that could mean, he waited for her to continue, “Ibuki’s been feeling weird the past few days. Like, there’s something poking at my head. I keep getting images, flashes, bits of sound. It’s totally weird, because the more Ibuki focuses on them the more they run away.”

 _She must be noticing the memory integration_ , he thought to himself. Initially concerned that she was suffering from her memories of despair, all worry was swept aside by bewilderment at her next revelation.

“Some of them have been scary. Messed up. Like ‘Oh my god even for a horror film this is just sick.’  messed up. But most of them have been nice. Warm. And I think a lot of them are about you. Not sure what it is, but every time we hang out, every time we talk, Ibuki feels super warm and comfortable all through my body. Like we’ve done it a million times before but I don’t mind doing it a billion more.”

 _I didn’t realize those memories meant so much to her._ He thought, a small spark of hope swelling within him, despite his attempts to keep from getting too worked up.

Ibuki nodded intensely. “Yeah, Ibuki can’t explain it, but it’s like we’ve known each other for ages, even though we just met a couple of weeks ago. Normally that kind of feeling would be really freaky, right? But I don’t mind it at all. It makes Ibuki feel like… I dunno. I don’t understand, but it’s nice.”

Ibuki stopped suddenly, and fixed him with an intense stare. “Hajime-Chan, I’m going to try something.”

Before he could even register what Ibuki had said, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he found himself pulled forward. The next several seconds passed in utter confusion, before the feeling of something slimy forcing its way into his mouth drove the truth of the situation into his brain with the force of a freight train. Kissing. They were kissing. Ibuki was under him and currently engaged in fierce wrestling with his tongue.

Finally, just as he began to gray out from air loss, Ibuki released him. Smiling, she brought her hand to her face and touched her lips. “Heh, heh, heh. Not bad Hajime-chan. That was your first kiss, right?”

Embarrassment mixing with confusion, Hajime managed to sputter out, “Ibuki! What, what was that all about?!”

“Hm? I love you. At least, I think I love you. Ibuki’s never really felt anything like this, but I’m pretty sure it’s love.”

 _What. Wait, what? WHAT!? Did she just say…?_ “Sorry, Ibuki, could you repeat that? I must have misheard you.”

She punched his shoulder. “I said I love you, you nut. Ibuki loves you, and if you want to go out I’m completely down for it. Now answer my question: how do you feel?”

“Ibuki, you, but I mean…”

“Ah, so it’s just Ibuki then.”

“No, that’s not…”

“Sorry to put you on the spot like that. We can still be friends, right? Still bandmates?”

Realizing that his words would never be able to catch up to her train of thought, Hajime decided to physically derail it. Filled with determination, he grabbed Ibuki’s shoulders and drew her into another kiss. Not as deep or as intense. It was passion: pure, direct, and simple.

Breaking off, Ibuki smiled. “Not just me, then. Well, Hajime-chan, don’t you have something to ask?”

Steeling himself, Hajime spoke the words that had been building within him for nearly 250 days. “Ibuki, you’re hyper, a bit crazy, and I love every bit of it. I love your passion, I love your enthusiasm, I love you. Will you go out with me?”

Ibuki giggled. “Of course I will. I already said I would, didn’t I?”

Hajime knew that with this, his life would never be quiet or simple again, but you know what, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Drawing Ibuki close, he decided to just lay back and enjoy the moment. Several minutes passed in blissful contentment, the two of them happy just to feel each other’s warmth. Eventually, Ibuki turned to him and broke the silence. “Hey, Hajime-chan? I’m like, really happy right now. My chest feels all syrupy, and my heart’s thudding like crazy. Can you feel it?”

With no further preamble, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her left breast. Struck dumb by the unexpected action, Hajime’s entire body froze. His mind scrambled to catch up to reality, but was forced into a hard reset every time it tried to acknowledge the fact that Ibuki’s breast was in his hand. Desperately trying to make some sense out of the sensations filling his palm, his hand squeezed slightly, earning a light gasp from Ibuki.

That gasp served to bring him back to reality. Panicking at the thought that he’d just groped Ibuki, he quickly let her breast go and tried to cobble together some sort of excuse. “Oh, crap! Sorry, Ibuki! I just… sorry!”

An uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks, Ibuki replied. “Don’t worry, Hajime-chan. I was just a bit surprised is all. Didn’t expect you to be quite that forceful. Hmm?”

Hajime watched as her eyes swept down his torso, a slightly predatory twinkle forming in her gaze. Following suit, he took note of the other part of his body that had reacted to her earlier actions. Shame flooding him at the sight of his towering erection, he turned to find Ibuki sporting a mischievous grin.

“Hey, Hajime-chan. Try to guess what Ibuki wants to do next.” Without waiting for his reply, Ibuki shifted his swimsuit, firmly gripping his now exposed member. Hajime couldn’t help jumping slightly at the abrupt contact, so different from his own hands.

“Ibuki! Wait! What on Earth are you doing?!”

“Hm? A handjob, obviously. Sorry if it’s a bit sloppy, I’m not exactly used to this kind of thing”

“That’s… but we’re…”

“Oh, come on, Hajime-chan! You’re a guy, aren’t you? Just lay back and let your adorable girlfriend have some fun!”

With that, she began determinedly pumping his shaft, utterly eliminating any further resistance he may have had planned. With Ibuki having all of the initiative, Hajime just lay back and resigned himself to wherever her whims decided to take him.

Ibuki, for her part, seemed far too enthusiastic about toying with him. A fascinated smile on her face, she watched him closely, taking note of which motions brought the strongest reaction. The best methods ascertained, she coated her hand in his now freely flowing precum and resumed her ministrations with a vengeance.

Blown away at the raging sensations, Hajime spent the next several minutes writhing under his girlfriend. Desperately trying to hold back, he was drawn closer and closer to the inexorable conclusion. Finally surrendering, he erupted into Ibuki’s hand, spraying more cum than he’d even thought he was able to produce.

Ibuki squealed with delight at the sight. “Hajime-chan, that was amazing! It went, like, everywhere! Man, my hand is completely soaked!” Staring triumphantly at her hand, she slowly brought it to her lips and began to absentmindedly clean herself up.

Stunned once more at the sight of Ibuki licking his semen off her fingers, Hajime could only lay back and watch the obscene spectacle. To compound matters, she began to lightly play with herself in time with her cleaning licks. Despite his recent ejaculation, the immoral thrill of what he was watching sent blood surging once more through his penis, quickly returning him to stiffness.

“Well, well, well. Looks like Hajime-chan’s got a perverted side to him too.” Ibuki lightly teased. “Hey, why don’t we do the rest?”

“Are you serious?”

“Why not? You’re still horny, I’m soaked, and for some reason I really want to keep what we just did going. What do ya say, up for another round?”

Unwilling to trust his voice, Hajime merely nodded his assent.

“Awesome! Way to go Hajime-chan! Okay, follow me. Ibuki’s got a great idea!”

Bounding to her feet, Ibuki raced into the beach house. Awkwardly hiking up his swimsuit, and accommodating his relentless erection as comfortably as possible, Hajime slowly followed her. Upon entering, he discovered that she had raided the closet and procured several surfboard bags. “Ibuki, what…?”

She cut him off before he could finish. “Like I said, I’m so worked up I can barely think straight. No way in hell we’re waiting to get back to the hotel to start. This is happening right here, right now.”  
               “And the bags?” he asked weakly.

“I had this totally weird dream the other night. Can’t really remember it, but I know it involved Peko using one as a sleeping bag. Decided to give it a shot, and they’re actually totally comfortable! Much better than the floor. Now come on, let’s do this.”

“Wait, here?!”

“Yes, here! Come ooooooon, Hajime-chan, I can’t take it much longer!”

“Okay, just, let’s at least use the shower room. I don’t want to get caught if someone decides to check in on us.”

“Oooooh, great idea! Hold on, give me just a moment to spread these out!” She entered the side-room, and Hajime breathed a sigh of relief that his bluff had worked. Time with his friends here had helped him get over what had happened in the murder sites, but as a spot for sex? He doubted he’d ever be over it enough for that to be an option.

“Okay, ready!” Ibuki called out. Bracing himself one last time, Hajime entered the shower room before bursting out in laughter. There was Ibuki, sitting on a pile of empty surfboard bags in the middle of shower. This whole sight was so far removed from anything he’d expected this morning that he couldn’t help doubling over and laughing until tears came out. Ibuki, for her part, took the sight in stride, laughing along with him before asking, “W-What’s so funny Hajime-chan?”

Finally regaining control of his voice, he responded, “Sorry, sorry. Just, realizing that this is really happening. It’s just, this situation is so you, you know? And I love it!”

“Heh, I don’t really get it, but I’m glad you think so. Now come on you idiot, get over here and kiss me!”

Happily acquiescing, Hajime sat down on the mats and drew Ibuki close. Wanting to waste no time, he immediately sought out her lips, reveling in the feeling. After a blissful eternity, the two broke for air. Sharing a silent signal, the lovers began to help each other out of their bathing suits. His breath hitched at their shared nudity, but he reined himself in. Once more. He had to check one last time. Taking Ibuki’s shoulders in his hand and looking her in the eyes, all playfulness temporarily suspended, he asked, “Ibuki, I’m sorry, but I have to ask: Is this what you want? If we go any further, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop myself, so I want to check one more time.”

Ibuki answered without hesitation, “Yes, Hajime-chan. I love you. I love you more than I can ever possibly say. Now come on, Ibuki’s ready for anything!”

His last doubts dispelled, Hajime drew Ibuki in for another, decidedly unchaste kiss. No longer holding back, he allowed his hands to roam across his lover’s back, legs, and chest; enthusiastic, but careful not to hurt his partner. Ibuki returned his enthusiasm, eagerly exploring every inch of his more muscular body.

Driven more by instinct than sense at this point, Hajime naturally lowered Ibuki onto her back, righting himself slightly in order to better assess the situation. Ibuki lay sprawled beneath him, trusting him to make the first move. A quick glance confirmed that she was indeed wet and ready for insertion, a state attested by her flushed face and heaving breasts. Gritting his teeth, he spread her legs apart and lined himself up for insertion. A final glance at Ibuki, and a confirming nod, and he was thrusting into his lover.

His senses were immediately assaulted by a cavalcade of sensations. Gasping at the sudden stimulus, it took all of his willpower to keep pushing into her. Beneath him, Ibuki began gasping for breath. God, she was tight. Far tighter than he’d been expecting. However, that confusion was blown away by new confusion at the feeling of something giving way before him. _Was that? No. No, it couldn’t be…_ The way now clear, the rest of his length was soon buried in Ibuki, his head just barely kissing her cervix.

A glance down, and the red fluid between their legs confirmed his suspicions. “Ibuki, is this… I mean were you…?”

She drew him into an affectionate kiss before answering. “Yeah, this is Ibuki’s first time. Well, first with a guy anyway. “Hajime made sure to file that statement away to ask about later. “Wow. I’d always heard the first time hurts like hell. Don’t get me wrong, it stung at first, but nowhere near what I was expected. You must be really good at this Hajime-chan.”

Blushing, and assuming that her lack of pain had more to do with how absolutely drenched she was than with his nonexistent skills, Hajime resumed their kiss. Wanting to give her some time to get used to the feeling of penetration, he sought to move as little as possible, with mixed results. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching, his body desperately seeking out more pleasure from hers. Finally, Ibuki spoke up, ending his torture. “Uh, Hajime-chan? You can move more, you know. I know I said it hurt at first, but this is starting to feel really good. Come on, I want it harder.”

Hajime heeded her wishes and began to lengthen his thrusts. Still slightly worried, he started slowly, searching for the pace and depth that pleased her most. Taking Ibuki’s throaty moans as a signal of approval, he began to shift into higher gear. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Ibuki proved to be rather adventurous, constantly begging him to go harder and deeper. Eventually finding a rhythm that brought out the loudest cries of approval, Hajime brought his face to her breast and began to tease the perky nipple. The unexpected motion evoked a cry of delight from his partner, her hands holding down his head in search of more pleasure.

Abruptly, Hajime found his head wrenched upward, Ibuki frantically begging, “Hajime-chan, I’m getting close. Hold me; please, just hold me tight through this.”

Eager to fulfill her every request, he settled back into a sitting position, Ibuki in his lap and leaning into is chest. Taking a second to adjust to the new position, Ibuki desperately clung to his chest, her face embedded in his shoulder as she teethed on his collar bone. Long since used to her light biting fixation, Hajime buried his face in her hair, losing himself in her scent. All thoughts lost in the mad rush, the two thrust together frantically, any pretense of rhythm and pace abandoned as their worlds simultaneously exploded into white light.

“Ibuki!”  
               “Hajime-chan!”

Screaming with release, their muscles rigid with orgasmic bliss, Ibuki and Hajime relied on each other to remain upright, desperate to extend the sensations even a moment longer. Their muscles giving out as they came crashing down from their high, the two toppled sideways, gasping for breath and clinging together.

Ibuki regained her voice first. “Oh. My. God. That was amazing. Hajime-chan, are you sure that was the first time you’ve done this?”

“Yeah… first time.”

“Wow, if this is where we start, imagine how much better we’ll get with practice!”

He chuckled at the quip. Lancing at the window, Hajime noticed the darkened color of the sky. They’d been at it longer than he’d expected – sunset wasn’t too far off. “We’d better get back soon; the others really will get worried if we’re away much longer.”

“Aww, can’t we stay here a bit longer?” She sulked. “Fine, but you have to sleep in Ibuki’s cabin. I wanna cuddle all night long.”

“Deal.”

“Awesome,” she said as she tried to stad up, before promptly slumping back onto the bags.

“Ibuki! Are you okay?”

She smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just, I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk back right now.”

Hajime blushed at the implications. “Alright, hold on. I have an idea. Just let me clean up a bit first.”

Helping Ibuki off the mats, Hajime set about tidying up the mess and getting the surfboard bags back into the closet. That task finished, the two of them redressed, and Hajime kneeled down in front of Ibuki, cupping his hands so that she could climb onto his back. Cackling at, as she put it, “the sappiest cliché in the book,” Ibuki clambered onto his shoulders, wrapping his neck in her arms. The two slowly made their way back to the hotel, Ibuki happily nibbling on his ear from time to time. They encountered several of their friends on the way. Hajime studiously ignored their playful catcalls, though a particularly knowing smirk from Sonia nearly broke his composure. Finally arriving at Ibuki’s cabin, Hajime laid her on her bed and grabbed some food from the restaurant.

After their dinner, the two passed the time in each other’s arms, talking about nothing and just generally enjoying themselves. Eventually, their fatigue caught up with them, and they drifted into a peaceful sleep. Something told Hajime that Ibuki wouldn’t be having any painful nightmares this night.


End file.
